isekai_no_mahou_wa_okureterufandomcom-20200213-history
Light Novel Volume 1
Plot Summary Suimei and two of his best friends find themselves mysteriously summoned to another world. There’s a cute princess, magic galore, a Demon Lord that needs to be defeated, and a world that needs to be saved—the works! Too bad Suimei isn’t interested. His friends are all too ready to play the parts of heroes, but Suimei just wants to get home. He has an advantage as a magician... but he’s in for a rude awakening when he finds out what actually passes for magic in these parts. Chapters *Prologue: The Magician Yakagi Suimei *Chapter 1: I'm Not Something You Just Summon! *Chapter 2: The Place I Must Return To Is So Far Away *Chapter 3: The One Who Seeks Mysteries *Chapter 4: For That Which I Aspire To Be *Epilogue *Epilogue 2 Prologue Felmenia Stingray, a noble-born discovers he talent in Magic. She was under the tutelage of "The Great Sage", for 10 years. After 10 Years the sage told her that she has learnt all the arts he can teach her. Felmenia returned to the Astel Kingdom. At the mere age of fifteen she was appointed as the Court Mage of Astel. She was invited to balls, dance parties and her mastery in magic made her life fulfilling. But then she meets the man who was summoned alongside the hero, yet refused to participate in the Demon Lord subjugation. As he stands in front of her, she thinks to herself that he's a monster who could even beat the hero and asks him who he is. He then identifies himself as the magician, Suimei Yakagi. Chapter 1 When Suimei and his friends Shana Reiji and Anō Mizuki were walking back home from their school, they were caught up in a magikal teleportation circle and sucked into it. Suimei sensed the magik, but was unable to react in time. The magik circle then warped them to an unknown room before depositing Suimei and Reiji on the floor roughly. Reiji realizes that Mizuki is not with them, and notes that it might be because of the magik circle engraved on the floor. They note that the situation is similar to a light novel about being summoned to another world and made to fight against demons. Suimei uses a magika to analyze their surroundings, and senses that they had arrived in a room with an abundant amount of mana. When he asks Reiji why he thought the situation was the same as the cliche, Reiji tells him that he feels strong and then he taps the stone floor, smashing it to pieces. Reiji askes if Suimei gained Physical Abilities as well, but Suimei remains the same, noting that that must mean that Reiji was the one summoned as the hero. Then magic circle activates once again, transporting Mizuki into the air. But before she can hit the ground, Reiji moves and catches her. Reiji then explains the situation to Mizuki, who accepts it easily. They note that she seems rather calm about it, and she replies that it would be embarrassing if she was the only one to freak out. Suimei asks her about how being summoned usually goes in her light novels, and she says that either someone important will come to greet them, or they are within the Demon King's final stronghold. Then Suimei's magically enhanced ears pick up the sounds of footsteps. Reiji senses them too, making Suimei wonder if that was due to his Physical Strengthening as well. As the door open, Suimei casts a Magik Barrier in case they wish to fight, and soldiers clad in armour and two girls come in, one with blue hair and a pink dress and the other with silver hair and in a white robe. The girls are surprised at the fact that there are three people instead of one, and the blue-haired girl quietly asks the silver-haired girl about the situation. The silver-haired girl theorizes that only one of them is the hero and that the other two were simply caught up in the summoning. Suimei and Reiji can both hear them, but Suimei notes that even though they are speaking a different language, Suimei can still understand them. Suimei asks Mizuki if people being summoned along with the hero ever happened in her light novels, and Mizuki tells him it does, but it mostly ends with one of the friends becoming evil. The blue-haired girl then introduces herself as Titania Root Astel, princess of the Kingdom of Astel. Likewise, the white-haired girl introduces herself as Felmenia, the Court Mage of Astel. Reiji, Mizuki, and Suimei introduce themselves as well, and Titania tells them that the reason they were summoned was to ask them to destroy Demon King Nakshatra, the ruler of demons. Gallery LN-Vol01-02.jpg LN-Vol01-03.jpg LN-Vol01-04.jpg LN-Vol01-05.jpg LNVol1 01.jpg LNVol1 02.jpg LNVol1 03.jpg LNVol1 04.jpg LNVol1 05.jpg LNVol1 06.jpg LNVol1 07.jpg LNVol1 08.jpg Category:Stubbed Article Category:Light Novel